1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with novel methods of synthesizing lactylates from dilactides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lactylates are commonly used in a number of commercial applications. One of the most common applications is as a food additive. For example, several types of lactylates can function as an emulsifier or humectant in food items such as baked goods, cereals, chewing gums, and desserts. Other lactylates find use as a surfactant.
Lactylates have been formed by a variety of processes, with each of these processes having one or more drawbacks. In one prior art process, lactic acid is used to form lactylates, but this process is slow and is limited by lactic acid availability and prices. Various attempts have been made to improve this process, but those have shortcomings as well.
There is a need for new methods of forming lactylates that proceed more rapidly than prior art methods and that do not require the use of lactic acid.